The Monster
by Spider Milkshake
Summary: Penn is a mouse. ...His rescuers, however... (Lesser Nobodies involved-OCs, some violence, the usual thangs...)


Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

The Monster

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The only warning for the enthused crowd that anything was about to go wrong was the sound; it was sort of like the plastic squealing and squelching of distorting a partially-filled balloon, but also had a dull roaring note, like distant wind or the ominous rumble of something heavy and mechanical approaching.

Near the rear of the packed audience a scream rang out, and through the sea of faces and bodies blurred by movement and twilight a pair of pale glowing yellow eyes were revealed, never blinking and swiftly approaching through the dark. As more and more of the panicking throng caught sight of the eyes more screams broke the calm murmur that had previously existed. The Disneyan mouse was thrown to the ground as the crowd suddenly took on a mob-like quality, turning and scattering in terror en masse, aware only of their individual instinct to flee.

Penn curled up into the fetal position to avoid being trampled. Through the kicks and bumps of legs, tails and feet he caught jarred glimpses of the unknown threat's lamp eyes suddenly multiply into four, ten, then innumerable sets of glaring gold orbs. The flood of fleeing Disneyans became sparse, and Penn flailed his way upright in time to see their forms receding into the distance. He stared in silent horror as a dark-colored shape crept past him, no more than a few meters away, and somehow not quite solid. The only truly real-looking part of the thing was its harsh glowing eyes, which never moved out of position, flicked, slid, or narrowed. The rest seemed to be formed of both dark smoke, or mist, and of gelatinous flesh and bone, but somehow Penn got the feeling that this aberration was neither immaterial or animal. More of the creatures came, some like the first-crawling black and vaguely humanoid things with those glaring stares and twitching antennae-but others had differing shapes. Gazing up, the young mouse watched speechless as floating creatures in a variety of colors with those same eyes shining out of the inky blackness of their faces whistled past. Looking back down to the earth, there were others in the silently shuffling horde of creatures which looked much like the first except with armor, helm, and dangerous razor-red claw tips. Still more shapes, as yet unidentifiable, prowled in the background behind the front ranks approaching him. So far none of the horrendous forms seemed to have detected Penn's presence, but that was changing.

Filled with numb horror, the Disneyan mouse turned to find one of the black, antennaed creature's eyes shining right in his face, its ebony-hued clawed appendages twitching spasticly as it stood completely silent, its eyes boring holes in the mouse's. Understandably, Penn staggered backwards to gain some distance, feeling the wind off of its claw swipe as he took off in a panic much as his fellow concert-goers had. Climbing up onto the amphitheater stage and tripping through the abandoned musical instruments and amp cords, the boy fled into the backstage area, hoping that the curtain blocking his image would be enough of a deterrent to the mindless swarm that the creatures would cease chasing him. Scrambling to the backmost area of the backstage nook, Penn hid by the rear entryway near some stereo equipment, trying to control his frantic breathing.

_Crrk...Crrk...Crack!_

The mouse's eyes grew wider as segmented legs of the same foggy/gooey composition as the other creatures burst their way from two of the stereo boxes, the meshed bass protectors falling off and revealing luminous eyes within each of the devices. Penn squealed, throwing himself towards the backdoor and wrenching it open. The pointed end of one of the creature's legs struck down on the heel of the mouse's flip-flop, pinning it in place. Penn kicked out with his other leg and managed to slip his foot out of the trapped shoe, then slid on his back down the rear stairway. Hitting the bottom with a thump, he righted himself and ran off into the night darkness at full speed regardless of a missing bit of footwear. There had to be some place away from the searchlight eyes of the horde of monsters.

As Penn ran he heard the scrabbling of pursuit behind him, some of it humanoid, but others the scurrying of insects. Penn put on a burst of fear-speed, but was dismayed to hear that the noises behind him did not grow distant. If anything, they were closer.

Then he came upon the construction. A concrete wall loomed up, and the boy's shoeless foot caught on a rent-up tree root from a plant that had recently been deposed from the area. Penn fell in a heavy jumble, his elbows and chin jamming painfully with the freshly hardened concrete on the ground, skinning all three areas. Gasping with the sudden pain, he tried to sit up, but before he could get to his feet something grasped his shirt roughly and flipped him onto his back. One of the armored creatures stood over him, its claws extending and eyes vapid. They still hadn't changed. They were still the same lifeless glowing orbs.

Penn screamed, but not out of fear. He was beyond fear now that his life was at stake. With the surge of strength given to him by adrenaline the young Disneyan swung out with all his power.

His fist smashed into the face of the creature, denting the helm and turning its head to the side. Silently still, the thing slowly twisted its head back into place and began to reach towards Penn's face with its red-tipped claws. The blow had felt bone-crunching to the young mouse, but apparently it was not enough to faze the aberrations.

Silver forms blurred down from the sky. They shot by, towards the charging mob of yellow eyes, wavering in midair like swift ocean fish and seeming to give off a pale bluish half-light. The creature reaching for his face was suddenly removed, swept aside by a monumental strike from what looked like an immense sword to the stunned mouse. Penn gaped as he followed the flight path of the creature-it had vanished into a cloud of black particles after only a few seconds of soaring.

The Disneyan gazed up in alarm. He was being towered over by a huge armored something carrying a huge claymore-type sword. Its helmeted head was pointed down at him, and though he could not see the eyes for its visor he could make out the silver-skinned something's mouth, slightly open, with rows of blunt triangular teeth lining it. It was wearing heavy gauntlets, chestplate, and shinguards over its chunky, pachyderm-like legs. He thought for a moment the armed being may have been a Disneyan rhino or elephant, but the face... the face was neither humanoid nor non-humanoid.

Whatever it was, it and its cohorts the flexible silvery creatures seemed to be the only thing standing between Penn and certain doom.

* * *

**:D Hi there! Yup, this is about Lesser Nobodies... Which I like... **


End file.
